


Interviews

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Interview, M/M, Narry - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For haley_dawn! Thanks for the prompt :) x</p>
    </blockquote>





	Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> For haley_dawn! Thanks for the prompt :) x

They were seated on a big purple sofa, not big enough for all of them, but if they squeezed a bit, it'd be able to fit. The camera's were all set and now they were waiting for the interviewer to arrive and then the interview could start. 

Niall and Harry were of course seated next to each other, Niall basically in Harry's lap but hey they weren't complaining. Seeing as they were boyfriends, Harry found it no problem to sit so close to Niall at all. They had come out a few days ago and of course not everybody was as accepting as the other, but the important people in their lives were greatly supportive. The other boys also had no problem with their friends being in a relationship and found it rather cute.  

The interviewer arrived and introduced herself as Sandy. She sat down opposite of the boys and as soon as the camera's rolled, she started her questions after a short introduction. 

''So boys, before I start I want to ask you some stuff about your relationships. Louis, you're still with Eleanor?'' 

''Yup,'' Louis nodded and smiled. 

''Liam, what about you?'' She turned her head to look at him. 

''I'm still with Sophia,'' he confirmed. 

''Zayn, congrats on your engagement,'' she smiled. 

''Thank you,'' Zayn politely smiled and nodded his head. 

''Now, the power couple, Niall and Harry. How's everything going?'' she excitedly faced the two boys. 

''Good, I guess,'' Harry grinned. ''He's really amazing.'' 

Groans were made by the other boys. ''Don't make him start, please.'' 

Niall blushed and hid his face in Harry's shoulder, snaking an arm around his waist. Harry innocently turned his attention back to the interviewer. ''I'm glad you asked, Sandy. Ask whatever you'd like to know. I love to talk about my lovely boyfriend,'' Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. 

''I have some questions from the fans. I told them to send in questions under the hastag #AskNarry. They are dying to know about how this all started.'' Sandy winked. 

''Bring it on,'' Niall changed his position and tucked himself under Harry's arm so that it was draped over his shoulder. 

''Alright, the first question: Who kissed who first?'' 

''I kissed him first,'' they both exclamed at the same time. ''Hey! I kissed you first!'' Niall turned around to face Harry's smug looking face.  

''Yeah, after I kissed you,'' Harry rolled his eyes playfully. 

''That's not true! He's lying, I swear,'' Niall turned to Liam, Louis and Zayn, who were trying to hold in their laughs. ''I kissed him first, right?'' he asked them. 

''Whatever you want, mate,'' Liam patted him on his back. 

''Oh my god, you're all against me,'' Niall huffed and sat back, scooting away from Harry. 

''Aw, isn't he cute,'' Harry cooed while pinching his boyfriend's cheek. 

''Get away from me Harry, I'm trying to be angry with you,'' Niall crossed his arms over his chest. 

''You can't resist me and you know it,'' Harry teased. ''But alright, I give in, you kissed me first.'' 

''Thank you,'' Niall raised Harry's arm again and cuddled closer. Harry pulled him into his chest, muttering 'idiot' under his breath.  

Sandy smiled and continued. ''What was your first date?'' 

''Oh oh, let me tell it,'' Harry clamped a hand over Niall's mouth, effectively shutting him up. 

''Okay, so this is actually really not romantic but we went to his hotelroom, watched a movie and ate lots of junk food and I loved it,'' Harry proudly finished. 

''I loved it, too,'' Niall added and dropped a kiss on Harry's cheek.  

''Aw, look at them that's so cute,'' Louis disrupted in a high pitched voice, dramatically throwing himself over Zayn.  

''Shut it, Lou,'' Harry slapped the back of his head and laughed when Louis made a disgruntled noise. 

''Alright, the last question: How did the rest of the boys react when you told them you were in a relationship with each other?'' 

''Oh, they were really amazing. They are so supportive and it's great to know that they'll always have our back,'' Niall responded, earning a few pats on his back from the other boys. Harry unwrapped Niall from his arms and took his hand instead, entwining their fingers. 

''Best friends in the world,'' Harry added, making kissy faces to them. 

''Watch it, Harry, don't make your boyfriend jealous,'' Louis teased. 

Harry just laughed and pulled his hand that was intertwined with Niall's to his mouth to kiss it before dropping their hands in his lap. The interview continued like that, with sneeky kisses and secret glances. They just couldn't be happier or more proud.  

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best, sorry if it's crap haha x


End file.
